


Sucker Sucks

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, chocolate cock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯在吃巧克力，这简直要把莱姆斯弄死了。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sucker Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：犬狼互攻，凤凰社时间线。灵感来源是United Indecent Pleasures公司的阴茎形巧克力，视奸和性幻想。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莱姆斯蹑手蹑脚地走进格里莫广场12号，成功地没有惊醒画像。他一边绕过巨怪腿伞架，一边猜测西里斯现在的状态。如果西里斯感觉很糟，就会把自己锁在房间里，因为那个房间是他在整个大宅唯一能忍受的地方。莱姆斯自然进去过，对他而言为了强调观点而把整个房间搞得全是格兰芬多旗帜有点太夸张了，墙上的劫道组合照则让他不知道该说什么。

走进客厅，莱姆斯第一眼看见的是架在茶几上的两只脚，西里斯在房间外边，而且是人，那么状态的确不太糟。西里斯脚边还有个大纸盒子，多半是他订购的什么古怪玩意儿，唐克斯带来了不少对角巷商店的宣传单，这些日子西里斯太无聊的时候，就乱买一气打发时间。只要他不买什么危险的东西，莱姆斯也懒得干涉，而且被兴致勃勃的西里斯拖过去看那些他绝对不会给自己买的小玩意儿，这种事的后续发展他通常都会喜欢。

随着脚步完全绕过伞架，西里斯的上半身显露出来，直接让莱姆斯原地呆住了。

西里斯在舔一根鸡巴。

那根鸡巴是棕色的，明显勃起着，经络怒张，龟头硕大，底部的卵蛋饱满紧绷。莱姆斯张着嘴发了好几秒的呆，才想起这是个什么东西：甜心公主的全新服务，买家可定制不同口味、型号的鸡巴形巧克力，巧克力鸡巴在融化和升温到一定程度后还会从顶端喷出奶油。唐克斯前两天拿这东西开了他们好一通玩笑，估计西里斯当天就下了单，甜心公主动作还挺快。

莱姆斯吞咽了一下，敛声屏息，暂且停下脚步。毕竟，尽管他们已经有了相当的相互口交的经验，但他可没什么机会从这个角度观察西里斯用嘴对付鸡巴。

西里斯对付那根巧克力鸡巴可不像跪在他腿间时那样急切，而是百无聊赖地歪着脑袋，两眼放空发呆，一下一下慢慢舔。能看出他只是在打发时间，但这某种程度上却让他更性感了。莱姆斯想起还在学校的时候，西里斯就是个气死人的天才，只花一点点时间复习，却能比大家都快地完成试卷并取得高分。提前完卷后，西里斯就是这样，靠在椅背上，两条椅子腿离地，前后晃悠，等待着考试结束，全不在乎身后有人盯着自己入神，差点忘记做题。

莱姆斯盯着西里斯的嘴，缺乏血色的唇间，舌头不断探出又缩回去，表面有点被巧克力染成深色。他可尝过那舌头的厉害，情不自禁地，莱姆斯开始幻想那舌头正在舔的是自己的鸡巴。也许他可以这么安排一次，先把西里斯喂饱，然后引导西里斯像这样玩弄他，品尝他，漫不经心地东舔一下、西舔一下，他准能被这个逼疯。脑中的画面令狼人忍不住咽下一声呻吟，他已经完全硬了。

西里斯将巧克力鸡巴往嘴里送了点，嘴唇包裹住龟头吸吮，发出轻微的声音，不过并没有要把它整个塞进嘴里的意思。他对自己喉咙的肌肉控制得相当出色，而且也乐于欣赏莱姆斯对此的惊讶，但这毕竟是个苦差，如果没有额外的彩头，西里斯是不会费这个劲的。莱姆斯不禁有点遗憾，他真的有点想欣赏西里斯是怎么轻轻松松地吞下整根鸡巴，他一直做得没那么好。

那根巧克力鸡巴大小和他的差不多，肯定是西里斯的意思。品尝者漫不经心地将它啵一声从唇间拿出来，莱姆斯能看见它顶端稍稍有点融化，已经开始渗出白色粘液。他终于忍不住，将手伸到胯下安抚胀痛的阴茎，没人规定他不能在自己男朋友的房子里对着自己男朋友自慰。

这时，西里斯总算舍得移动一下脖子和手腕，让舌尖在巧克力柱身上下滑动。是的，很好，就是这样。莱姆斯一时陷入矛盾，不确定自己更想紧盯眼前难得的美景，还是闭上眼睛，沉浸在西里斯真正给他吸屌时的绝妙回忆中。等他恢复思考的能力，他就要给西里斯再订上几大盒巧克力鸡巴，然后真正地用它们操那家伙的嘴和屁股。或者他可以用它们操自己，然后让西里斯用舌头……噢，再想下去，他就要用叫声惊动西里斯了，或者直接扑过去把那根巧克力假货换成真的。

随着渗出的奶油越来越多，西里斯的舌头回到了巧克力鸡巴顶端，转着小圈舔舐，舌尖挑逗那个小孔。天哪，莱姆斯最受不住这个，如果西里斯没有按住他阴茎根部替他抑制高潮，他绝对每次都会五秒内射出来。

显然西里斯很喜欢自己选的奶油的味道，脸上浮现出享受的表情。莱姆斯像着了魔似地死死盯着那根鸡巴，他可以看到龟头变大了一点点，如果宣传单说的是真的，那么大部分奶油夹心一定都集中到了巧克力鸡巴顶端，随时可能喷涌而出。他可不想错过那个时刻，有一次西里斯像个混蛋似的在口交中途停下跟他说了句什么话，莱姆斯直接射了他一脸，那时西里斯脸上挂满精液，却是一副近乎纯洁的惊奇表情，看到这景象他死而无憾。

他就只能等到那刻了，然后他要立刻去用舌头清理西里斯的脸，往他嘴里塞进自己的鸡巴，让他尝尝他对一个可怜的狼人做了什么。

龟头搏动了一下，又涌出一股白色液体，莱姆斯隐约觉得自己的鸡巴也是一样。

很好……继续……

西里斯不得不吸了一口，他舔舐的速度已经快赶不上奶油溢出的速度了……

就差一点……

西里斯突然张嘴，咔吧，咬掉了半根鸡巴。

“……”

莱姆斯肯定是发出了某种动静，因为西里斯立刻回过头来，一边惬意地咀嚼着满是奶油的那半根巧克力鸡巴，一边惊奇地看向莱姆斯——

和莱姆斯捂着自己胯下的双手。

（全文完）


End file.
